


Teach me Daddy

by GayYoongles



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Gangnam Style - Psy (Song), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Sunmi (Korea Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: DDLG, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, cgl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayYoongles/pseuds/GayYoongles
Summary: A multi fandom book put into the dirty imagination of my mind and is put into the ddlg foreground and has many twistsand turns because i suck ass at writing.





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this joking about how it sucked but my friends thought it was good so I am posting it here! I hope you like it!
> 
> Also I will update this when i am not at school and have privacy

Characters!  
Aria   
Phoenix  
Sunmi  
Psy (i ran out of ideas ok i was listening to new face so i said fuck it)  
PD Bang  
jungkook  
hoseok  
jimin  
taehyung  
seulgi  
irene  
yeri  
joy  
Lisa  
Jisoo  
Jennie  
Chaeyoung

 

I hope i figure out to work this out and i hope you enjoy the future of this book!


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first official chapter of my story and I hope you guys really enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> This chapter is really vulgar and very disappointing  
> Just letting you know now  
> Also if I post this and it is short it’s because I am a “slow but valuable “ author as my friends would describe so let me know what you think so far and I will finish the chapter as soon as possible

As Aria boarded the bus, she immediately saw her group of friends; Joy, Irene, Seulgi,and Yeri. They waved to her and she sat down while she ate her pop tart.

 

Joy finally brought Aria into the conversation, “So who do you have?”, Aria thought about it and replied,”First period Mr Hoseok, 2nd period Mr Jungkook, Third period Mr Jimin , Fourth period Mr Taehyung, Fifth period Mr Yoongi and Sixth Mr Phoenix.”

 

The girls all checked their schedules then they all spoke at once Irene and Joy both said same sixth period and Seulgi said she has almost every class with her ,while Yeri had only the same lunch shift.(RIP Yeri am I right?)


End file.
